The Return of Jack
''The Return of Jack ''is a story written by MosuFan2004. The story takes place in MosuVerse, universe 2004. The Story Bob was shopping on Earth, when suddenly a robot banana came and attacked Bob. The robot fired its beam at Bob, but Bob didn't want to use his beam because it could harm humans, instead, he punched him 3 times and threw a box with apples at the robot. The robot flew in the sky, Bob tried to follow it, but it threw shurikens at Bob so he wasn't able to follow him, Bob then went home. Pepezilla asked "Bob, did you buy the biggest bag of popcorn?", he replied "Yes, and 30 bags of chips, too". Jeff-saurus and P-rex were playing with a ball in their backyard, when a robot came and attacked them. Jeff-saurus started glowing and P-rex prepared his fire. The robot fired his beam, Jeff and P dodged it. P-rex used his fire, the robot threw shurikens, one of them did hit Jeff-saurus while P-rex threw the other one back at the robot. The robot flew in the sky, again. 3 days later, the group was going on a beach. They went in their small car and went to the beach. Dubsteparian and Spartaler were playing Pokemon GO, Gawdzila was trying to become a tree by looking at the sun, Pepezilla was reading a comic, MF4 was swagging and P-rex and Jeff-saurus were playing in the water. Jeff-saurus went to the car to eat his chocolate, P-rex stayed in the water. P-rex saw something glowing in the water, he went there and saw Jack. P-rex attacked him from the behind, Jack was freakin' surprised! Jack fired his beam without knowing that it's not a good idea. P-rex dodged the beam and it went in the sky. Other M.V.P members saw it, they went in the water as quick as possible. Bob flew to the beam, and jumped in the water, he saw Jack. Jack turned around and saw Bob, they both fired their beams at each other. While Bob and Jack were shooting their beams, P-rex came behind Jack and bit his banana peel. The banana robot came again, it fired it's beam at P-rex. Bob shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AGAIN!? AND WHO IS THAT!?", Jack replied "Yes, i'm back! For I don't even know what time, nvm, and this is V-166-B0T, a friend of mine, we are both going to destroy this ugly planet that sells bananas!". Bob fired his beam at both Jack and V-166, but missed. Both Jack and V-166 fired their beams at M.V.P, P-rex, Jeff-saurus and Gawdzila were heavily injured. Both Jack and V-166 flew in the sky, but this time, Bob followed them. Jack saw Bob following them, V-166 threw its shuriken at Bob, but he destroyed them both with his beams. Jack fired hos beam at Bob, but Bob dodget it and the beam went to Mars. V-166 attacked Bob, Jack was going to help V-166, but Venury, the guardian of Mars came and attacked Jack because of his beam that hit Mars. While V-166 and Bob were fighting, Venury used it's miniguns on Jack. Jack was heavily ''injured, he was too injured to use his beam to defend himself. V-166 saw injured Jack, as quick as possible he used it's beam on Venury. She attacked V-166, giving Jack time to heal. Jack pushed a metorite at Mars, so Venury had to leave the battle to defend her planet. Jack entered Bob and V-166's fight. V-166 fired its beam, it threw Bob right on Earth's moon. Bob stood up, Jack and V-166 charged up and fired their beams at Bob at the same time. Bob was too injured to dodge them. Bob died, but didn't explode, as he normally does and then merges again, because V-166's beaam can steal energy. Bob was ''really dead. Jack and V-166 left Bob's corpse on the moon, and flew away knowing that nothing cna stop them now. Dubsteparian went in his spaceship with others, they were searching for Bob. They saw Venury and asked her: "Venury, did you see Bob?", she replied "Yes, me and him were fighting Jack and a robot banana, but Jack pushed a meteorite to Mars, so I had to leave the battle to defend my planet", Pepezilla asked "Do you know where they are now?", she replied "I'm not sure, but I think they went to Earth's moon". M.V.P went to the moon. They landed and saw a giant crated. "Wut da fuq iz dat shiet?" Gawdzila asked. Spartaler looked in the crater and saw Bob lying on the ground. Spartaler shouted "GUYS, GUYS, COME!". They all came and they were all shocked. Dubsteparian went to his spaceship and grabbed the first help box. Spartaler asked "Is he good!!?!??!", Dubsteparian tragically said "No, he isn't...", Pepezilla asked "What's with him!??!?!?!?", Dubsteparian replied "Bob is dead, his poop-afterlife ability didn't work because he didn't have any energy in his body...." Gawdzila said "Aw, dis sux", Spartaler pulled out his sword, he shouted "HEY JACK, YOU F$%&ING B#$&H! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME WITHOUT THE HELP OF YOU FRIEND, LET'S SEE HOW YOU ARE IN A 1v1 BATTLE!", MF4 said "Revenge is the only thing these fools are going to get!", P-rex burned the ground with his fire, Jeff-saurus started glowing so bright it almost blinded everyone. They went back to the Earth. M.V.P was silent that whole day. Dubsteparian was trying to find the book he saw years ago, that book contains potions, magic, reviding and other weird things. Others were eating fries for 3 days while Dubsteparian was triyng to find the book, 3 days... He finally found it. He opened it "To revive a kaiju, you need to take its/his/her corpse to Teh Revuivng Temple on Mars, but you need to ask the guardion of that planet, Venury, for access to the temple.", Dubsteparian showed that to everyone. Spartaler, Dubsteparian and MF4 went to the moon to get Bob's corpse and revive him, while the others were protecting their home if Jack and V-166 show up. Dubsteparian, Spartaler and MF4 placed Bob's corpse in the spaceship. They went to Mars, they were almost there, when suddenly, the spaceship exploded. They survived the explosion. But there was no way to revive Bob now. Spartaler said "You'll pay for that, YOU'LL FREAKIN' PAY FOR THAT", and pulled out his sword. Dubsteparian summoned his sword. Since MF4 is the only one of them that can fly, he attacked Bob and V-166. He used his swag pulse, it threw Jack and V-166 away but then they cam back, but suddenly, a powerful red beam came out of nowhere. It hit Jack and V-166. The beam was powerful enough to throw them to Pluto. Bob came out of the destroyed ship, glowing red, with full power. Dubsteparian asked "HO- HOW DID YOU- HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!", Bob said "I'll explain after I get some revenge!" and flew to Pluto. V-166 fired his beam at overpowered Bob, Bob fired his beam at V-166's and it went through its beam and hit V-166 right in its head. It gave V-166 a short circuit and then it turned off. Bob fired his beam at Jack, Jack fired his beam at Bob's, his beam went through Jack's and hit him right in the head. Jack was heavily injured, he fell on the ground and turned into a purple ball of electricity, alongside V-166, it truned into a red ball, they both went far far far far far far far far FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR away. Dubsteparian, Spartaler and MF4 in their ship landed on Pluto, opened the doors of the spaceship and Bob went in it. They finally came to Earth. Gawdzila opened the door and saw Bob, he shouted "AW MA GAWD HEZ BAQ, AW MA GAWD AW MA GAWD AW MA GAWD!1!11!!!!12!!1!!", so they all continued watching James Bond movies. Appearences M.V.P * Bob * Spartaler * Dubsteparian * Jeff-saurus * MF4 * P-rex * Gawdzila * Pepezilla Other Good Kaiju * Venury Villains * Bob * V-166-B0T Answers to some questions * How did Bob came to life without reviving in Teh Revuivng Temple temple on Mars? ** Bob's corpse was collecting energy of stars, planets, comets and satelites, so after he finished that he had more than enough energy to destroy his foes. Category:MosuFan2004's Stories Category:Fanfiction